Puppies, Hugging, and Killing!
by Seaking Shadow Thief
Summary: I like puppies. They taste goo- wait, no. Don't eat the puppies. But killing is very fun. Very, very fun. But I don't think I should kill puppies, or anything else that's a good pillow. Or hugger. After the war, Hermione saved Fred's life with a time turner. However, the trauma of the war led to her mental instability. AU InsaneHermione! Deals with dark topics. Oneshot.


Puppies are really soft. Pillow soft. Everyone should have a puppy. But, oh well, they don't. More puppies for me.

The best food must surely be puppies. Stewed, roasted, baked. Any way really. The meat is so soft and tender. And it- wait. Don't eat puppies. Puppies are not food.

Well, maybe if you're starving. Maybe. But puppies are better pillows. Warm. Soft. Fluffy. Maybe it would be better to sleep on a puppy if you're starving. Yeah, sleep is good.

Puppies are better than cats. Cats scratch and protest. Well, Crookshanks does. Puppies are better. But not as good as Fred. Fred was a very good pillow. At least when he didn't protest. But he's learned. Yes, he's accepted that I saved him as a pillow.

I only regret it sometimes. But that's when he protests. Or he talks too much. Some talking is nice, but he talks too much sometimes. He should have learned by now. It's been three years. Or maybe four. I wouldn't be surprised it it was more.

Hmm, pillow-Fred has some gray hair. But pillow-Fred should be young, even with all his wrinkles. Although when I look in the mirror, my hair isn't brown anymore. I have white streaks.

White streaks look awesome. I wish I always had them. If I had a time turner, I could. But someone destroyed them all. I can't remember who. I think he was a friend, but I only remember red hair, a lightning scar, and storm-eyes. Silvery gray. Maybe a thunder storm.

Ooo! He must be like Poseidon and Zeus combined. He makes amazing storms with lightning to set fires and destroy. Although he rides an invisible horse. And he always throws orbs to the ground to make poofy clouds of smoke appear.

I wonder if he could make Fred a better pillow. Although maybe not by killing him. Killing Fred would mean that my pillow is burnt. That would be very bad. Very, very bad. But if I killed Fred, I would have fun. Killing is fun. I could choke him. Choking is easy. I don't think he would protest too much. But I wouldn't mind if I burnt him. I like fire. Playing with fire is very fun. And hot wax is very fun. I should get more candles to burn and play with.

Hmm. Killing sounds fun. Very fun. I think I want to kill someone. I think I want to kill Fred. I could choke him. Necks are very fragile. But he is very ticklish. Or I could bite him. The taste of blood… Blood is very good. Oh so very good. Warm, sticky trickling blood. Maybe I could squish him. He won't realize if I start hugging him. He gives good hugs. I like his hugs. But I think I will like killing him more. If I hug him, I can squish him and break his bones. Then he'll die.

Oh! I could use a muggle tool. I could get a saw and start sawing his arms off until he dies. Or I could poison him. But poisoning is too easy. It's not fun. And the aurors won't care. They already think Fred is dead.

Nobody knows that Fred is alive. Especially since I kidnapped him and we live all alone in Canada. Canada is very nice. The people are nice. Much better than Londoners. It's good that I'm very good at wards. No one except me can enter or leave. No one can even find this place. Muggles only see me when I buy required supplies, and I normally Apparate to a big city.

If I kill Fred, no one will ever know. I stole his hand from Mrs. Weasley's clock so they'll never know. Killing is very fun in general, but I need to kill Fred in a way so that I have lots of fun. He would like that. He likes fun. I think I want to strangle him. It's less discrete than choking him. Or maybe kill him with knives or saws.

But if I kill him, I can never hug him again. I like hugs. Well, I can hug him. He just can't hug me back. And rigor mortis sucks. I hate rigor mortis. They ruin the fun of dead people, before they rot. You simply can't pose them properly. And how else would you pretend someone is alive. Inferi is annoying. And zombies are overrated.

I. Want. To Kill. Fred. I. Want. To. Kill. Him. Soon.

But I want to hug him. At least he never protests. Maybe because he has no tongue.  
But, he hugs back.

I hope he isn't delusional. It would suck if he thought I was someone else. hopefully, he knows he is at least alive. It doesn't matter. He'll be dead soon.

But then I'll be alone. I've been alone. I hate being alone. Maybe I shouldn't kill him. Even if it's fun.

I know! I can just kill someone else. Like Malfoy. But he's too far. I don't want to leave. Maybe a few animals. I think there are bears nearby. And maybe I can kill some humans. Human killings are fun. They think they can survive, when they're just going to die.

I'll keep Fred alive. He's good company. And he can't escape. I'll kill someone else. I'll slowly pull out every hair. Until I get tired. Then I can start carving them. I can cut off every finger and toe, one by one. And their blood, slowly dripping down. Blood. Blood is good. Maybe I should bathe in their blood. While killing them. Or maybe after. That way, the blood is warm. And then I can just use my hands, and wrap them around their neck and squeeze. They'll die looking into my eyes. And maybe I'll cut their eyelids off.

* * *

A few days later

Blood is very warm. But so sticky. It's so annoying to wash out of my hair. And it dries far too quickly. And humans die far too quickly. It was fun killing. I want to kill again now. But maybe not a human this time. I'll get a bear. They should fight more. I want a challenge.

Although why is Fred looking at me like that. And why is he holding a knife. He's happy here. He doesn't want to harm me. He doesn't protest.

He's coming at me with the knife. Looks like he forgot he can't talk; he's moving his mouth.

He's right in front of me and raising the knife. I see. Swordfight!

And I took out my own knife. It's very sharp. It took almost no effort to just cut the human open. The human didn't even fight.

Time to lower my knife. Hmm. that's odd. I don't feel any resistance. It feels like flesh. And I'm definitely fighting Fred...

* * *

A/N:

Hello! Now, this was a bit dark. Ok, maybe more than a bit. If you think the rating should be M instead, please tell me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own a few ideas and a number 2 pencil! Not even a mechanical pencil...**

(Ok, I lied, I own a mechanical pencil as well. But not a number 1 pencil)

Also, do note I do not support murder. Please, do not kill or torture anyone. All of this is purely fictional, and it should remain so. If you have urges to kill/torture, either due to this or something else, please seek help, or turn to a friend, family, or counselor.

Reviews not necessary, but appreciated!


End file.
